Why are you so dumb?
by VampDelight
Summary: Aro says nothing but idiotic things about how a marriage should and should ot be.But when he starts to teach the children his views his wife takes a stand.
1. Chapter 1

**B pov**

"Mommy can we please get toys! Please!" My five year old son whined with food in his mouth. No matter how many times I tell him not to talk with his mouth full he just looks at me like I'm crazy. My son Felix is exactly like his father always whining when he doesn't get what he wants. Felix has my chocolate hair, his fathers red eyes, my nose and lips. Least he inherited something from me. For some reason the Voultri eyes are red.

"No we are not. Because every time I get you toys you set them on fire or you throw them in the pool." I scowled at him. I pick up a French fry and ate it. We are currently at the mall so I can get Felix a new wardrobe. Someone please explain to me how a five year old has all his clothes in shred by using a paintball gun. I'm still wondering where he got the gun.

"So, dad says he's proud of my behavior, and that I'm a Voultri so who cares of what I do to toys he said I can always get more." he said with confidence. I sat their in the food court fuming. Not at Felix, but Aro my oh-so-loving husband. He's defiantly not getting sex tonight. I smiled at Felix and ask if he was done and we left the mall with are 29 bags and headed for the black Bmw and headed home with an upset Felix in the backseat.

**A Pov**

"Aro you have to tell us how you managed in only five years to have a no nagging wife." Asked Caius who is sitting on the opposite of my desk with Marcus on his left. We always do these sorts of things at work talk about sports, children, wives and sex when ever we can get a break.

"I've been married to Athendora for only a year and she won't shut up." A frustrated Caius said.

"Same with me and Didyme she is nonstop talking." Marcus agreed.

"Well that's simple fuck her until she can't talk anymore." I chuckled.

"Of course it was so obvious thank you it was the most obvious answer in the world." Caius said sarcastically. Marcus chuckled towards Caius then turns his gaze at me.

"But seriously, Aro how?" he eyed me to make sure I was not about to tell a lie.

"Give her love and do everything she loves for a while then just do anything you want and she won't notice any thing. Well unless your child slips up." They looked satisfied with my answer Caius was about to speak before my wife slammed the door to my office open with my very scared looking son. I stood up to greet my angry wife.

"Hello love, son what do I owe this visit?" I asked sweetly to m wife as my son pulled his ear giving me a signal that she knows something I told him. Bella turned her attention toward my brothers. Then Caius looked at me.

"Aro it seems you don't control your wife" Caius said.

"What!!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs I should know I always got her to scream. Caius turned to Marcus to tell him to play along.

"Ahh yes he said he controls you in every aspect of your life last week I believe." said Marcus smirking. Bella crossed her arms over her chest and looked even more livid than she was before. She pushed Felix out the door and turned her attention to me. She walked in front of my desk and told my brothers to leave. After their sayings of 'they'll see me at my funeral' they left to look after Felix.

"Our son told me and I quote '_So, dad says he's proud of my behavior, and that I'm a Voultri so who cares of what I do to toys he said I can always get more_.' Are you fucking serious Aro! Telling our son he's a Voultri so he and get away with anything." My wife bellowed at me. '_Ahh so that's what all of this commotion is about. Well I can easily get on her good side again.' _I looked at Bella while she screamed at me._ '_She_ looks absolutely sinful in her dark blue dress with thin straps with those sexy stilettos. God I'm getting hard thinking of the things I can do to her.' _

**B pov **

"Hello, Aro? Are you even listening to me?" I stopped my rant about our son and his influence he has on him to see him staring at me up and down. _'Ugghhh he is always thinking about sex! Just like when we were dating which was only a month.'_ I moved in front of his chair and pushed him down.

"Aro you not listening to me all you're thinking about is sex while I talk about our son." I look into his eyes to see they are filled with lust and he's only nodding not even registering m_y_ words. I lean down and whisper in his ear "No sex." That seemed to get his attention in an instant I was on his lap having butterfly kisses all on my face.

"I'm sorry Bella that you're mad about our son but I'm not saying sorry for what I said to him he should live up to his name" he nibbled on my ear making me moan. "Bella I know you don't think you can actually take sex away from me I _will_ always _say_ when _we_ can and when _we_ can't have sex. And_ I'm _in control." I turned to him about to retort until he cupped my sex through my panties. I moaned at the sensation of wet go to my panties.

I looked up at Aro to see a smile plague his face. '_That smug bastard always smiled' _I couldn't think straight especially with him rubbing me through my already soaked panties. "Aro I came here to talk about our son not to have sex." I groaned as he bit my sweet spot.

"Oh we can still talk about him and have _fun._" Aro said smugly. He pulled off my panties and set them on the desk. He raised an eye brow at me.

"Well Bella for someone who wants to talk about our son you're awfully wet."

"Shut up I'm only wet because I fell in a puddle."

"Oh really a puddle well lets have a taste and see shall we." He lifted me up and put me at the edge of the desk. He spread my legs and dipped his head down. Aro took one long lick of my slit. He did this a few more times. I rolled my hips in circular motion to get nore friction. Then just the pleasure stopped. I looked down at home to see him smirking.

"Well my dear Isabella it doesn't taste like water more like your sweet arousal." I just looked at him irritated I slapped him that caused his face to turn to the right. He slowly turned to angered at my action he grabbed both if my wrist in one hand with the other on the side of my body bawled into a fist.

"Isabella tell me why did you smack me." Aro said through clinched teeth. I just stared at him, I couldn't answer that question. I probably just did it out of anger of him stopping, or just out of frustration who knows.

"Answer me now" he shook me out of my thoughts

"I don't know." I answered weekly. He bent down and whispered in my ear "Tonight you'll pay for that." I looked up at him not terrified but with lust. I was about to kiss him but there was a knock at the door. To days secretary came in she was pretty her name was Gina she's the ground floor secretary when the wives aren't at work she does our job. I thought it was too much for her but she said he didn't mind.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Voultri but Mr. Voultri has a meeting." She said before walking out the door. I turned back to Aro who just looked at me like I was a piece of meet.

"So Aro *kiss* baby *kiss* we'll finish at home?" I kissed on his lips again waiting for his answer.

"We're playing Dom and Submissive tonight my dear?" he asked with a smirk. '_God I love that smirk' _ "Yes master" I answered him.

"Good get everything ready 7:00" I got off the desk and walked to the door. I turned to see Felix waiting with his uncles and they're talking about the way of the Voultri._ 'Oh God another Voultri 101 pep talk god help me.'_ I walked over to them and picked up Felix and put him on the side of my left hip.

"You two stop talking to my son about behaving like the three of you do" I said walking away from them. As I put Felix in the car and then strapped myself in I realized wasn't I supposed to be mad at ARO!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aro pov**

Ahh I can't wait for tonight. Me and my Isabella fucking like the animals we are. The way she smacked me I wanted to kill her an yes I know what all of you may be thinking 'Why would you want to kill your wife' ' Are you crazy'. Well I am a Voultri and I have values and rules that should be respected. And believe me I love my wife since we met in highschool only a month of dating she practically beg me to marry her. So of course I did what ever she wanted. My father was proud I claimed a Swan that can make us even more invincible. The Swans and Voultri's actually loathe each other since the originated in Italy us powerful them also but not as much. I just had to have Swan because this would make us powerful and control the world. But I remembered meeting her like it was yesterday when she was my blushing highschool beauty.

**Flashback**

_**I was walking down the hall with my brothers and my best friend Carilisle Cullen. All four of us pratically ruled this school. We got good grades from teachers without doing any homework, pussy from (hot) teachers, girls, and bulling every one who was below us. And why wouldn't we, we were hot, rich, and could fuck quite good. It was a usual day for us walking the halls heading to lunch supposely a new girl was coming to our school. We heard from the biggest sluts (Jessica and lauren) that she's a senior. We were talking about a party that happened last week when the cafeteria doors busted open showing Jessica and Lauren typical they did this 'grand entrance' for new students. The new girl probably wasn't even worth it. But I was wrong as I seen a goddess walk in.**_

_**She was wearing a black mini skirt, black heel, dark blue corset shirt, and a black cardigan. Creamy long white pale legs, creamy skin , chocolate eyes, chestnut hair going to mid waist, skinny but not to skinny, and medium height,firm ass, and she has oh dear God she's a D cup. I turned to my brothers and Carlilsle "The new girl is hot." I said to them. They nodded their heads in confrimation.**_

"_**I am definantly going to hit that." Exclaimed Cauis.**_

"_**Nahh I think I'll be doing that." Said Marcus **_

"_**Both of you dumbasses are wrong she is definantly mine." Carlilsle said leaning back in his seat looking at my brothers. I rolled my eyes at them they would know soon is mine and all mine.**_

"_**Oh ,please Carlisle you wouldn't know how to tame that wild cat." Cauis said with a smirk.**_

"_**Like you could, I believe after you and Jessica had sex she came to me to be satisfied." Carlisle smirked. Cauis turned from Carlisle and started picking at his food mumbling curse words about Cullen and Jessica. Marcus looked bored at their daily banter I just looked amused at them always the ones to one up each other. I turned to see the new girl looking at me with wonder in her eyes. As she looked at me and I at her I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was beautiful beyond compare. She was a goddess she must have a beautiful name. I wenched my eyes from hers (unwillingly) to find out her name.**_

"_**Hey any of you know her name?" I asked them. They turned to me with either bored looks **__(*cough*-Marcus-*cough*)__** or questionable ones.**_

"_**I heard Lauren say her name was Isabella but she likes to be called Bella." Carlisle answered. Bella name Isabella a name that fits her perfectly like a glove from that moment I looked at Bella I knew she was made for me making my heart flutter. From that moment I knew she had to be mine.**_

**End of flashback**

I love her still like I did when I first laid my ruby eyes on her chocolate ones. I decided it was time to get home its 5:40 so eat dinner then fuck my wife that seems simple for tonight. I said good bye to Giana and headed home in my jaguar.

**Bella pov**

When me and Felix arrived home I immediately went to the master bedroom and prepared . I set the toys on the bed, the whip on the night stand,paddles on the walls, ball gags on the the dresser, and all that was left was my outfit. But what should I wear something sexy with leather or lace. Wait duh leather but how much clothing, maybe I should go naked. First I'll just make dinner for Felix and Aro and leave a note for him. That's what I'll do.

I went down stairs and started dinner it was 5:00 so I should be done with the spaghetti soon. I was done with the noodles all I have to do is let the sauce sit for five minutes then it's done. Whiling I was stirring the sauce I was hit with something in the back o my head. I turn around to see crayons on the floor.

"Where is my dinner!" Felix al but screamed at me. I looked at him shocked '_WHAT THE HELL!?!' I couldn't believe this he my little boy through something at me and yelled at me. Oh hell no!_

"Felix what the hell did you just say." I stepped toward my use to be cute son.

" I said where is my dinner." I am gonna fuckk him up.

"And who taught you to say that huh?" he bet not say who I think.

"Dad said if I want something I get it instantly get it I don't wait I just get it."

"And how do you know it works for him?"

"I know because if he wants sex from a slut he gets it from you." Oh that was it he called me slut I am going to whop his ass and make that son of a bitch wish he wasn't my son. He seemed to know what I was thinking because the next thing I know he was trembling. I grabbed one of Aro's belt and held Felix by both of his risks in the air. I pulled the belt back and swung hitting his ass hard.

"Don't you ever call me a slut again or I'm gunna fuck you up even worse leaving you in nothing but bruises. Understand!" I screamed at a sobbing Felix.

"Yes -_sob-_mo-_sob_-mmy." After a few more strikes I let him fall.

"Now go to your room!" I screamed. He ran up the forked stairs and I turned off the stove and went to the masterbedroom. I put every shit back except for the whip I needed it for Aro not for sex this time to kill the mother fucker. I heard a car pulled up and I stomped down to the front door to see a damn smiling Aro. Damn who smiles that damn much.

"Hello luv why ar-" I cut him off he can shut the fuck up.

"Go to the room and be naked. Now!" I all but screamed at him.

"Luv aren't I suppose to be domin-"

"Now!" he went upsatirs to the room and looked around with a scowl.

"Isabella where is the toys?" he asked with his normal tone but a hint of anger.

"Put away because your son through crayons at me and screamed at me where is his dinner. Said if he want it he can instantly get it and he called me a slut."

"Oh well you are for being so willing to give your pussy to me everytime I ask." I'm. ... He was naked so I decided now would be a good time for me to whop his ass. I pulled out the whip and hit him in the balls he fell to the floor groaning in pain. I seen red and kept hitting him in every which way possible. I hit dick, balls, ass, chest , torso, back , and dick again because it caused more pain to this red eyed bastered. I sopped hitting not satisfied until I touch him physically. I punched him in his face. Then before leaving I had to say something.

" No sex for 4 months bastard" I said harshly/ " Love you" I blew a kiss to him and left to feed Felix. It's time I stop being nice and step up to Aro on how to raise kids. And was Aro aroused?

**Aro pov**

God my Bella is a crazy bitch. God I love her. But will stay on her good side for 4 months I don't think going against her at this moment would be good. I looked down I have a very hard erection standing proud. I guess I'm using my hand tonight.

**Felix pov**

Wow mom beat dad! Cool my butt still hurts but cool. But my mom is crazy as hell I need to stop listening to dad. Maybe.


End file.
